World Without the Gods
by Mya Iras
Summary: Percy is suddenly transported to a world where he has no powers, the gods are but a myth and Camp Half-Blood never exsisted. Will he find his way back to the real world? What will happen with him and Annabeth if they never dated?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Enjoy this story and remember to review and tell me what you think! Also remember to read my other story ****Twins?**** Oh and this story is in Percy's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Rick Riordan's amazing stories or characters!**

She reached up and tenderly kissed my lips as though we would never kiss again. "What was that for?" I asked. She gave an adorable smile and hugged me, "I don't know, is a girl not allowed to kiss her boyfriend?" I hugged her back and said "Well, we better get back to our cabins before the harpies find us. See you tomorrow Annabeth"

She went around the back way to her cabin, while I was left to trudge my way back from the beach alone. The moment I stepped in my cabin, a bright light magically shone around me, and an unrecognizable voice echoed throughout the cabin. "Come, Perseus. Let's have some fun" The evil laughter was suddenly drowned out by a roar of wind surrounding me. I awoke to find myself asleep in my room in my mom's apartment.

Looking around confused, my mother suddenly walked in smiling, and said "Good morning Percy." "Umm…hi Mom…umm how did I get here? I was at Camp Half-Blood, and now I'm here…..where's Annabeth and everyone?" I asked. My mother frowned at sat next to me, feeling my forehead for a fever. "Who's Annabeth, sweetie? And what's Camp Half-Blood? Are you feeling all-right?" I drew back, confused and surprised. "Umm...nothing, I'm fine Mom, must've been a dream or something." She shrugged and said "Well, you better get ready for school. You don't want to be late again."

Once she left, I pulled on some clothes and frantically searched my pockets for Riptide." In my left pocket, I felt the familiar shape of my ballpoint pen and quickly pulled it out and uncapped it, expecting my sword to grow in my hand. But nothing happened, my pen remained what it was portrayed to be, an ordinary disposable ballpoint pen that cost about thirty cents. I stared at the pen, shocked and about to cry. Where was I? I silently swore that whatever god was playing this awful trick was going to get it once I returned to the real world.

I walked to school, pretending nothing was wrong or bothering me. Upon entering the school, I was bombarded by a small man with very hairy legs underneath his shorts. "Grover?!" I shouted, overcome with joy. "Hey, Percy! I've missed you when I was in Europe. That place is amazing!" I drew back from his hug "Europe?" I drew closer and whispered "Grover, something weird's going on, Riptide won't work and I was transported from Camp Half-Blood to here."

Grover looked at me as if I were crazy "What? What's Riptide and what the hell is Camp Half-Blood? And Percy I went to Europe with my parents for a vacation the past few weeks."

My eyes widened when I heard Grover curse, he had never cursed before and looking down, I saw his abnormally hairy legs, were human, not goat legs. "Umm…yeah wait, Grover, if you're here, that means Annabeth probably is too!? Where is she?" I said hopefully. If anyone could solve this mess, Annabeth could.

Grover's bushy eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Annabeth? As in Annabeth Chase?" I nodded in excitement and hope. "Well," Grover began, "She's right over there."

I looked down the crowded hallway to see Annabeth wearing one of the sluttiest outfits I have ever seen. The tiny purple tank-top that revealed her midriff and v-necked so you could see quite a lot of her cleavage, was nothing compared to the tiny mini skirt that began at her hips and had about an inch of fabric that barely covered her butt.

Her posy of about 7 other girls surrounded her, and as they walked down the hallway, everyone cleared a path for the cheerleaders. As they passed me and Grover, my shock dissipated and I shouted "Annabeth!" She turned and revealed her face was plastered in make-up. Her heavy mascara layered eyes glared across the hallway searching for the person who dared to udder her name.

"Annabeth! It's me! Percy!" I stupidly shouted eagerly. Her eyes bolted to me, and briefly, her eyes widened in recognition, but darted back to a furious glare. She walked up to me, her high heels clicking with every step closer. I backed up against the lockers, silently smacking myself for being so stupid. What if she didn't recognize me?

This wasn't the real Annabeth; well at least it wasn't MY Annabeth. Anything that had made her who she was was gone in this world. Now she was a shallow, though still-beautiful, but bitchy cheerleader who believed she was the queen of the world. I braced myself against the lockers, terrified of what she might do to me. This wasn't the real Annabeth, but she seemed to have the same amount of attitude and fierceness.

She cornered me against the lockers, then surprisingly pressed her half-naked body against mine and kissed me tenderly. She smiled, "Hi Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters Rick Riordan created**

I was shocked for a moment then shook it off and said in disbelief "Annabeth….you remember me?" Her face suddenly took on a very innocent look and she said "Uh, huh of course I remember you. Don't you remember I loooovvvee you." She smirked and pulled herself off me. "Don't ever speak to me again you pathetic piece of shit. I may have kissed you once but that was when I thought I liked you. Now you're still clinging to something that happened 4 years ago? Pathetic..." She laughed haughtily and walked down the hallway followed by her gang of cheerleaders.

I stood there stunned against the lockers, my heart beating like a drum. My head pounded and I felt like I was going to faint.

"You okay man?" Grover said next to me. I nodded, and said "What happened between me and her?" Grover looked confused but sighed, "You really don't remember? About 4 years ago, you and Annabeth were working together on a project for school and one day she kissed you. Then you never got up the nerve to ask her out and she got really pissed at you and got a new boyfriend. Then when you finally asked her out and told her you liked her, she had moved on and hated you for not asking her out after she kissed you. You've secretly had a crush on her since like 3rd grade Percy…"

I shook my head, "She hates me?" I said quietly. I fell back against the lockers, depressed and saddened. Suddenly, a large man grabbed me and pulled me up. A strangely familiar voice shouted "Well, well, well. Seems like little Miss Percy here has a crush on Annabeth. Well guess what Jackson, she's mine" I looked up and almost fell in shock, there, wearing a football letter jacket and surrounded by large football players, was Tyson. Only it wasn't him, he had two eyes and a ruggedly handsome face.

He smiled cruelly at me, and I said the first thing that came to mind, "Wait…YOUR dating Annabeth? YOU?!" He frowned and his fist came up, punching me in gut, knocking me over. "What's that supposed to mean?!" He shouted. "NO, I'm not dating her now, but I will! Don't be all surprised, any girl here would love to date me."

He pulled over a nerdy looking girl, with a name tag reading "Etiak Nregdare", kissed her roughly and asked "Would you go out with me if asked?" She nodded silently then quickly ran down the hallway. At that moment I realized two things; one, I still had dyslexia in this world and two, there was a drinking fountain right behind Tyson and his gang.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the movement of waves and the flowing of a river. I concentrated on the water fountain and willed it to explode all over Tyson and his gang who were currently beating me up. I opened my eyes, expecting the fountain to spontaneously explode but nothing happened, I concentrated more until my brain hurt from the concentration but still, nothing happened. Not even a drop.

I was motionless from my shock. Of course I should have known my powers didn't exist here but I guess I needed something that would comfort me after everything that had changed.

When Tyson and his gang finished beating me up, I crawled to a janitor's closet and sat there, writhing in pain. What was going on? What happened? I determined that if this was a god's trick, I would have to go to Mt. Olympus to sort everything out.

After going to the nurse to get some medicine to ease the pain, I left school and headed towards The Empire State Building. Walking into the lobby, I went up to the front desk and saw the lobby man that was normally there in the real world was there. I smiled, thankful for at least one constant thing in both worlds, and asked "600th floor please." The man looked up wearily and said "Kid, first off, there is no 600th floor and two, kids aren't allowed in the building. Now please leave before I call security to escort you out."

I chuckled a bit thinking it was just part of what he was required to say. I got closer and whispered "I'm Percy Jackson; you know Son of Poseidon and savior of Mt. Olympus?" The man glared at me, "Look kid, I'm not in the mood for playing around, you either leave now or I'll call security. Got it?"

I was getting angrier by the second. What was with this guy!? He was supposed to just give me the keycard and let me up.

"No, I won't leave until you give me that stupid keycard. Some god is playing a trick or something and I've been having a rough day. Now let me have that keycard before I break something!" I screamed.

The man's eyes narrowed in anger and he pressed a button on his desk. Immediately two burly men grabbed me by the arms and shoved me out the door. The lobby man came to the door and shouted back at me "Kid, go smoke your weed somewhere else and don't come back or I'll call the police! There is no Mt Olympus here and there are no gods!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yeah so whoever reviews first and tells me what the real name of "Etiak Nregdare" is will get a shout out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Love you guys! **


End file.
